Mal Entendido
by Mrs.Creepy
Summary: Cubby y Jase están caminando y recogiendo caracoles tranquilos, cuando se encuentran una sorpresa inesperada...


**Hola este es mi primer One shot de mi pareja favorita, espero que les guste.**

**Advertencia: Este one shot se tratara de la pareja cubbyxizzy si a ti no te gusta, Lo siento.**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueña de Jake y loa piratas de Nunca Jamás. Excepto por un Oc' mio.**

* * *

**Una confusión.**

Cubby y Jase estaban caminando tranquilos por la Playa del Naufragio recogiendo caracoles, cuando algo les llamo la atención. Izzy estaba cerca de unos naufragios... Besando a Jake!

Cubby no lo podía creer, se lo quedo mirando con lo ojos y la boca bien abiertos, el amor de su vida, besando a otro chico que no era l. Ellos ya no eran novios, habían terminado hace unos meses, pero eso no significaba que no la seguía amando y le dolía lo que estaba viendo. Jase (el mejor amigo presente de Cubby) también se quedo sorprendido, ya que no ha de una semana, que Marina le había contado que Izzy le seguía gustando Cubby. Podría haber cambiado sus sentimientos tan r pido, o Marina lo había engañado? NO! Marina nunca inventaría tal cosa sobre Izzy, si no fuera cierto. Entonces que estaba pasando?

Tú ves lo mismo que yo veo?" Cubby le pregunta a Jase mirando a Izzy y a Jake.

Si..." Fue la respuesta lenta de Jase.

Voy a romperle la cara" Dijo Cubby acercándose con los puños cerrados, en ese momento Jase lo detuvo.

Pero... pero... ella... es el amor de mi vida, como puede estar pasando esto..." Dijo Cubby muy frustrado, sentándose en el tronco de un árbol que se encontraba cerca y poniéndose la cabeza sobre sus manos. Jase se acerco y se sentó junto a él.

No lo sé amigo, pero si te hace sentir mejor, ya no tienes que preocuparte por estar bien arreglado para ella, llevarle siempre un ramo de flores, o besarla cuando ella te lo pedía. Porque vos la tuviste y la dejaste ir por una tonta pelea, y la arrojaste a cualquier par de brazos de cualquier pirata de su edad, en el País de Nunca Jamas." Jase trato de animar a Cubby. Pero en vez de eso, Cubby se levantó y lo miró a Jase con enojo.

Sabes Jase?, ESO NO ME HIZO SENTIR MEJOR, AL CONTRARIO AHORA ESTOY PEOR QUE ANTES!, pero... lo que mas me enoja, es que dices la verdad." Cubby preguntó /grito/dijo volviendo a su posición inicial.

Lo lamento amigo" Dijo Jase dándole unas suaves palma-ditas en la espalda en forma de consuelo." Quieres ir a la Isla Pirata? yo te acompaño".

No, creo que voy a caminar un rato solo" Dijo Cubby levantándose con la cabeza agachada y las manos en los bolsillos de su chaleco.

Esta bien hermano, no vayas a hacer una locura." Dijo Jase preocupado.

No te preocupes, solo voy a caminar" Y con eso, Cubby salio en dirección contraria de donde estaba Jase. Iba caminando sin rumbo, y sin darse cuenta, llegó al Balneario del Caballito de Mar, uno de los lugar favoritos de Izzy. El suspiró y camino unos cuatro pasos y se sentó en una roca junto a la cascada. El estaba recordando una canción que le canto a Izzy una vez cuando eran novios. Así que se puso a cantar la canción.

_That summer we met,_

_ We started as friends_

_I can t tell you how it all happened_

_Then autumn, it came._  
_We were never the same._  
_Those nights everything, felt like magic._

_And i wonder if you miss me, too._

_ If you don't here's the one thing _

_That i wish you knew_

_I think about you,_  
_every morning when i open my eyes._  
_I think about you,_  
_every evening when i turn out the lights._  
_I think about you every moment, every day,_  
_of my life, you're on my mind,_  
_all the time, it's true._

_Hoe long til'l stop, pretending,_  
_what we have is never ending?_  
_Oh. oh-oh._  
_If all we are is just a moment,_  
_don t forget me 'cause i wont t end._  
_I cant help myself..._

_I think about you-ooh I think about you- oooh, oh._

_I think about you,_  
_every morning when i open my eyes._  
_I think about you,_  
_every evening when i turn out the lights._  
_I think about you every moment, every day,_  
_of my life, you're on my mind,_  
_all the time, it's true._

_I THINK ABOUT YOU, YOU, YOU, YOU, YOU._

Justo cuando terminó de cantar, Izzy entra al lugar como si nada.

Hola Cubby, disfrutando del paisaje de este hermoso lugar? Quieres que te haga compañía?" Dijo ella alegremente como siempre, Cubby la mira y con enojo, le contesto.

Segura que lo quieres disfrutar conmigo o prefieres disfrutarlo con tu nuevo novio, Jake?" Dijo mirándola fijamente con los ojos llenos de ira.

Mi novio, Jake?"Dijo confundida."Jake no es mi novio, De donde sacaste eso?" Se podía notar un poco de molestia en su voz.

Ahh... No te hagas la confundida ni la molesta Izzy, te vi besando a Jake en la Laguna Sirena" Dijo Cubby molesto.

No es mi novio, hice una apuesta con Marina, que no podía decirle a Jase que lo amaba, se encontró con el hace dos días y yo perdí , y además porque me pides tantas explicaciones, nosotros no somos más novios, Cubby, somos amigos y entre los amigos no se piden explicaciones."  
Dijo Izzy molestándose cada vez más. En eso Cubby sin previo aviso se levantó y la agarro de los hombros.

YO NO QUIERO SER TU AMIGO" Dijo gritando, luego bajo la voz a susurros. "Yo no quiero ser tu amigo, Izzy, quiero ser más que eso" con eso él la soltó de a poco.

Cubby, nosotros ya lo hemos intentado y no funciono, como quieres que funcione ahora? como me podes asegurar que no voy a salir lastimada como la última vez?" Izzy dijo/pregunto mientras se les escapaban las lágrimas. Las cuales, Cubby, saco con el pulgar y de paso, aprovechaba para acariciar sus mejillas.

Izzy, nosotros vamos a poder saber, porque..." ella negó con la cabeza, escuchando atentamente sus palabras. " Porque Te amo Izzy, te amo, más que a mi vida, te juro que nunca me voy a perdonar por dejarte ir la primera vez, yo antes de hacerte daño de nuevo Izzy, yo me mato, porque no soportaría ser el causante de tu sufrimiento, ¿Así que me harías el honor de ser mi novia de nuevo?"

Si Cubby, me encantaría." Y con eso él la beso apasionadamente dejando que todo el amor que sentía por ella se reflejara en ese beso. Pasaron unos minutos besándose, pero para ellos, eran como horas. Pero todo lo bueno tiene que terminar, por eso cuando les falto el aire, tuvieron que separarse, pero lo hicieron lentamente.

Te amo Izzy" Dijo el, rosando sus labios con una enorme sonrisa en su cara.

Y yo a ti Cubby, Me prometes que no me vas a hacer daño?"

Te lo prometo con mi vida" Y Con eso se besaron de vuelta, cuando se separaron, Cubby le agarro la mano y entrelazo sus dedos, fueron corriendo a avisar a sus amigos la genial noticia de que volvieron a estar juntos. Cubby en ese momento se prometí que nunca la dejar a ir como esa vez.  
Aquella vez casi dejó escapar al amor de su vida, porque el sabía que sin Izzy, no hubiese sido lo que era ahora, un chico de doce años fuerte y valiente.  
El estaba seguro que no habría manera de lograrlo, sin Izzy en su vida.

* * *

**Bien les gusto?, este es mi primer One shot, espero que les haya gustado, no se olviden de dejar reviews si te gusto, Gracias. Adios :).**


End file.
